Power Rangers: Mythic Force
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: An Evil Queen is taking over the world and only the powers of Mythical Beasts can stop her this is Power Rangers Mythic Force! Co-Written with Keybladeauraofpie.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Hi People I am Keybladeauraofpie and I'm co-writing this story with TheGreatShadow so without further ado here is the first Chapter._

Power Rangers: Mythic Force

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

_Once long ago, Humans and Mythical beasts lived in harmony with humans, but it all changed when an evil queen attempted to enslave all of the beasts to serve her, and she did when the people found out they cursed anyone who had been touched by the mythical creatures and the creatures to be trapped in a tome called "The Quest". But one day a storm hit and the tome's pages escaped and went into the minds of men. This is how the first Fairy Tale was made and so worth. The people forgot that the creatures existed. Many eras later a man by the name of Alexander Crosby found the tome and opened it thus letting the creatures out the evil queen cursed the man to be her servant and gave him the name of Tronlex and cursed him to be in a mirror and must tell the truth._

_17 years later a boy by the name Tyrone must now face the Queen and save the world as the leader of the Power Rangers!_


	2. Ch 1: Myth that's Real

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 1: Myth that's Real

In New York City, a mother was knocking on a bedroom door, "Tyrone, time to get up!"

Inside the bedroom, a well built 17 year old Africa-American boy with a small afro and brown eyes was getting up, "I'm up!" he shouted back.

"Well hurry up so you won't be late!" his mother said.

"I won't be late!" Tyrone replied as he got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser where he had a picture of his father, Alexander Crosby, a football trophy, and above the dresser was a poster of the Jets. He pulled the drawers and grabbed his clothes for the day, and head for the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out in his school uniform; a Black buttoned shirt, with navy blazer, khaki slacks, complete with a solid red tie. "I'm off to school," Tyrone announced as he headed for the front door.

"Not until you have something to eat," Tyrone's mother said.

Tyrone was about say something but the toaster popped out some toast; he grabbed the toast and said, "I'll have this." Then Tyrone was out the door.

"That boy is just like his father when we were in school," she said.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Tyrone arrived at Jefferson High School where everyone was in the same uniform, except that the girls wear khaki skirts and have white stocking, the only thing the students are allowed to have a say in wear is the tie, as long the tie is a solid color.<p>

"Hey Tyrone." Tyrone turned to see a red short hair and green eyes.

"Hey Ken," Tyrone greeted as the two walked into the school, "How was your weekend?"

"It was great," Ken replied as the warning bell rang.

"Sorry that we can't talk right now, but I need to get to my mythology class," Tryone said as he walked to class.

"Why are you taking those mythology classes?" Ken asked.

Tyrone turned to face Ken and answered, "My father studied mythology, and so will I."

Tyrone entered the classroom and took his seat. Soon the teacher entered the classroom with a smile on her face, "Well class, I hope you enjoyed your weekend because today we are going to start our mythology project," she said and earned a moan from the class. "And for this project I'm assigning your partners, and since this class has an odd number of students, they will be a group of three."

The teacher called out the names of students and their partners' name. Tyrone did not pay attention until he heard, "Tyrone Crosby, you'll be in the group of three with April Ming," Tyrone turned to see an Asian girl with black hair in a bob that goes to her jaw line with dark brown eyes and magenta glasses, her tie was white and she was smiling at him. "And Maria Gonzalez." Tyrone turned to see a gothic girl with brown hair and light brown eyes and she had a yellow tie, she was just staring at the black board. "This project is do in two weeks," the teacher said as she passed out the papers that explain the project. "And for the rest of the period, you can take this moment to discuss what to do for the project."

The students got up and moved the desks around to be with their partners; Tyrone and April walked over to Maria and pulled desks to sit next to her. "Well according to the paper we are to do a research on a mythical creature of our choice," April said, "I was always fascinated in the mermaids."

"I enjoy the siren," Maria said, "Especially how they lure sailors to their doom."

"What about you?"April asked as she turned to Tyrone.

"Don't really have one," Tyrone replied, "But my father did studied mythical creatures."

"Really? Maybe he can help us," April said.

"My father disappeared before I was even born," Tyrone replied looking down at his notebook.

"Sorry to hear that," April apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Tyrone said, "After school we can go to the library and do some research."

"Whatever," Maria replied, "I just want to get this project over with."

* * *

><p>In a building in the other part of a city, known as Happily Ever After Corporation, a brown hair woman in grey pinstripe suit with black horn rimmed glasses and gray pumps was waiting for an elevator. The doors opened and an older looking man with black in the same suit with a matching fedora and had a mustache was in it. "Morning," he greeted.<p>

"Morning," the woman replied as she pressed the button to the top floor.

Soon they reached their floor, the exit the elevator to see the secretary, "Oh you're early," she said, "Miss Eve is in her office."

"Thank you," the woman said as she and the man entered the office.

Inside they saw a black hair woman in red strapless dress that goes to her ankle's and black pumps, standing behind her desk. "Athena, Pluto, good to see that you're here. Is everything ready?"

"Of course your majesty," Athena replied as she placed papers on the desk, "In a few hours we can start the assault."

"Perfect," the woman said.

"Soon we'll be able to summon the Page Turners to serve us and then you'll be the queen of this world," Pluto said.

"Indeed, I shall," the woman stated.

* * *

><p>After school, Tyrone, Maria, and April got on a city bus and went to a library. Once they arrived they went inside and looked to find any books on mythical creature. In the large library the teens went to the librarian's desk. They saw a woman with dirty blonde hair that is in a bun, she has ruby red cat's eye glasses she has on a cream blouse with grey sweater and black knee length skirt black female work shoes with flesh colored pantyhose, and on her desk was her name 'Elenore Tome.' "Can I help you today?" she asked with a smile.<p>

"Yeah, we are looking for books on mythical creatures," Tyrone said.

"Sure," Elenore said, "But mind me asking; do you know of Alexander Crosby?"

"He's my father," Tyrone replied.

"I thought you looked like him," Elenore said, "Your father use to come here to do some of his research."

"Really?" Tyrone said surprised at what heard.

"Yes, and if you want I can take you to where your father did some of his studying," Elenore suggested.

"Sure," Tyrone said.

"This is such a great chance to see what you father was working on," April said.

"Follow me," Elenore said as she led the teens to the basement of the library and to a door to a study that had books all over the place, but one large book was on an alter, and drawings on the walls, but the odd thing was a large crystal ball.

"What happened here?" Maria asked.

"Alexander was studying the mythical creatures, but one day he accidently released the Evil Queen," Elenore explained.

"The Evil Queen?" April said in disbelief, "You mean the queen from Snow White?"

"Yes," Elenore said, "And for years with the help of Athena and Pluto they've been plotting a way to enslave the Earth."

"And how do you know?" Maria asked.

"Because," Elenore said before she started to glow and her appearance changed. Her hair now loose goes all the way to her knees, she has a gold tiara with three gems in it one red one white and one yellow, she has a white poofy ball gown glass slippers, and huge fairy wings and white elbow length gloves. "I am Enchantra, Queen of Fairy Tales."

"Okay I'm out of here," Maria announced.

"Why?" April asked.

"This is too much," Maria said, "How do we know that this nothing but an act. We can't trust her!"

"I agree," Tyrone said, "This could be just a sick game she likes to play on people."

Then an envelope appeared in Enchantra's hand. "Tyrone I know that it's hard to believe, but your father left you this letter," she said.

"My father," Tyrone said.

"Come on Tyrone, it a trick," Maria stated.

Tyrone paused until took the envelope and took the letter out, "Dear son, if you are reading this then something must have happened to me. I'm sorry that this had to happen, but it must be fate. Tyrone I saw that you are destined to be the leader to a team of warriors to stop the Evil Queen. Once again I'm sorry Tyrone. Love, your father, Alexander Cosby."

Tyrone was almost was in tears. "We must act quickly, for the Evil Queen will begin her attack," Enchantra said.

* * *

><p>At the Happily Ever After Corporation, the Evil Queen, Athena, and Pluto were gathered around a crystal ball and each of them placed a hand on it and the Evil Queen started to say a chant, "Evil spirits rise up and bring me my throne room!"<p>

The room started to change; it got darker and thorny pillars started to rise up and the room started to get larger. A throne formed with large spines coming out of the sides, a mirror appeared on the wall, and an alter of a raised up from the floor with a large book on it. The three villains clothes changed, the Evil Queen is now in a blood red and black robe, magenta slippers, and a gold crown with black gems. Athena was in a lilac toga with silver gladiator sandals and Pluto was a black toga and gold gladiator sandals.

"Tronlex!" the queen shouted. In the mirror a thespian mask took form.

"Yes your majesty," the mask said.

"Show me the corporation's daycare," the Evil Queen demanded.

"As you wish," Tronlex said as it disappeared and an image of the daycare, where all the children were playing with the toys that were made by the corporation.

A woman handed a girl a doll, "Here's a new Rapunzul doll that Miss Eve wanted you to have," the woman said.

"Thank you!" the girl said as the woman left the room.

The Evil Queen smiled as she waved her arm and pages started fly around the daycare and the hair of the Rapunzul doll grew and covered the girl. Soon all the children transformed into an adult-size creatures with brown skin creatures with silver chest plates and silver bracelets on their wrist and ankles, and where the faces are there are books that opened up facing outside. But the hair on the girl unraveled and she was now a tall skinny creature in a white torn dress. She had sharp teeth and long blonde that reached to the ground.

"Go Hair Terror! Lead the Page Turners to conquer the city!" the Evil Queen shouted.

The creatures responded and left the building. And Tronlex reappeared in the mirror, "But be warned your majesty, for attacking will release the Legendary Beasts."

"Like they can stand a chance against me," the queen said before she sat on her throne.

* * *

><p>Back with the teens and Enchantra, the crystal ball started to glow. "It can't be," Enchantra said as she rushed over to crystal ball. She waved her arm and saw an image of Hair Terror leading the Page Turners in the streets of New York City. "The Evil Queen has unleashed an attack with a Finale leading the charge. We need to summon the Power of the Mythical Beasts."<p>

"Mythical Beasts?" April said, "You mean as in…"

"Yes, the beasts that you learn from myths," Enchantra said as she went to the book on the altar, "There were warriors who the power of the creatures, but now they need to return to fight the Evil Queen." Enchantra turned to a turned page, which was torn, there were three warriors. One was red one; he had a sword and was with a griffon. There was a white one; she has a trident and was with a mermaid. And then there was a yellow one; she had a pair of sais and was with a siren.

"Where are they?" Maria asked.

Enchantra turned to the teens, "You three are destined to be these warriors." Enchantra waved her hand on the torn page and three cell phones, in three colors, took form on the book. She took the cell phones and went to Tyrone and handed him the red phone, "Tyrone, you will to command the griffon." Enchantra handed the white phone to April, "April, you'll command the mermaid." Finally she gave the yellow phone, "And Maria, you'll command the siren." Then Enchantra to a few steps back and said, "Together you will be a new team of Power Rangers. The Power Rangers: Mythic Force."

"Wait, isn't there already a team of Power Rangers?" Tyrone asked, "In Ohio."

"There is," Enchantra answered.

"So bring them here to fight the Evil Queen," Maria said.

"They are dealing with their own evil force, but I was grateful for their mentor to be able to connect our power to the Morphing Grid, so we can match the Evil Queen," Enchantra explained.

"Well I don't care what's going on," April said, "I will help out. So how do we morph?"

"You need to press the numbers have to press 1-2-3 on the Mythic Morphers and shout out; 'Mythical Force Unleash,'" Enchrantra instructed.

April pressed 1-2-3 on the Mythic Morpher and shouted, "Mythical Force Unleash!"

April was standing in the forest with a white aura, the mermaid floated in front of her and April touched the mermaid and in a white glow she was in a white spandex, with a skirt, outfit and white gloves and boots with a helmet that had a mermaid's tail as a visor. She had pink waves on her chest and on her sides of their arms, legs, and body. She stood with her legs together and her hands on her heart and shouted, "Flowing past the sea, White Mythic Ranger!"

Tyrone and Maria were surprised at what they saw, "Enchantra, how can I get to those creeps."

"I'll use my magic to send you," Enchantra said as she used her magic to teleport April.

* * *

><p>At the street where Hair Terror and the Page Turners were at, April arrived to confront them. "Stop right there!" she shouted.<p>

"Who are you!" Hair Terror shouted.

"I'm the White Mythic Ranger! And I'm going to stop you!" April shouted.

"Alone! You have no chance!" Hair Terror said.

"I don't know if I have power stop you, but I'll try," April said as she got ready to fight.

Hair Terror's hair grew and she lashed it at April, wrapping it around her arm. Then the Page Turners started to attack April from all sides.

* * *

><p>Back with Enchantra and the other two teens, they were watching in horror as the Page Turners were beating April. "We need to help her!" Tyrone said.<p>

"I agree," Maria said, "I'm surprised that this is happning.

They pressed 1-2-3 on the Mythic Morpher and shouted, "Mythical Force Unleash!"

Maria was in a forest that had a yellow aura; a siren hovered in front of her and Maria touched the siren and in a yellow glow she was in a yellow spandex, with a skirt, outfit and white gloves and boots with a helmet that had a pair of wings as a visor and feathers on the side of her head. She had white sound waves on her chest and of their arms, legs, and body. She had her legs spread apart and her left arm was her side, her right arm was 40 degrees angle from the elbow and shouted "Carrying the sounds of life, Yellow Mythic Ranger!"

Tyrone was in a forest that had a red aura; a griffon landed in front of him and touched the griffon and in a red glow he was in a red spandex outfit and white gloves and boots with a helmet that had a bird as a visor. He had black feathers on his chest on his sides of their arms, legs, and body. He stood with his legs spread a part with his left arm aim straight in front of him with a fist and placing two fingers on his forehead with his right hand and shouted, "Cutting through the sky, Red Mythic Ranger!"

* * *

><p>April was on ground surrounded by Page Turners, but she heard someone shout out, "Mythic Sai!" Maria jumped down with a pair Sais and slashed the Page Turners that were around April. Only thing that was left of the Page Turners are shredded pieces of paper.<p>

"Mythic Sword!" Tyrone had a sword in hand and cut the hair that had April.

"How dare you cut my hair!" Hair Terror shouted.

"We don't care about your hair problems," Tyrone said as he and Maria helped April up, "You okay?"

"I'm okay," April said, "Let's take her out."

"Agree," Maria said as she tossed a Sai at Page Turners, cutting though them and turning them to shreds of paper. Tyrone did the same with his sword.

"I got the Finale!" April shouted, "Mythic Trident!"

Hair Terror used her hair as whips at April, but she dodged each attack and slashed her trident and hit Hair Terror. "Time to finish this!" April shouted as her trident started to glow and stabbed it into the ground and a bubble of water formed around Hair Terror. "Mermaid's Wrath!" April tossed the trident though the bubble making it exploded destroying Hair Terror leaving scraps of wet paper behind.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" the Evil Queen shouted as the villains saw though the mirror of what happened.<p>

"Looks like the warriors that command the beasts," Athena said.

"Looks like they became what the humans call 'Power Rangers,'" Pluto added.

"I don't care what they are called I will not be defeated!" the Evil Queen shouted as she turned to the page in the book that had a picture of Hair Terror. "Monster of evil, Monster of strife. The story's not over so get up and fight!" The Evil Queen tore out the page and made it glow and tossed into the mirror.

Back at the streets where Hair Terror was destroyed, paper started to fly around and form a cyclone that kept getting bigger until it formed a giant Hair Terror, "Now I'll crush you fools!" she said as she tried to crush the Rangers.

"Now what do we do?" Maria asked.

Then the Mythic Morphers started to ring and Tyrone answered it, "Rangers with you Morphers press 7-4-5 and say 'Mythic Zords Descend,'" Enchantra said.

The Rangers nodded and pressed 7-4-5, "Mythic Zords Descend!" Three orbs in the Rangers flew into the air, red and yellow went straight into the sky and the white went into the river. In the sky a red robotic griffin along with a yellow robotic siren, with wings on its back, and in the river a white robotic mermaid splashed out.

The Rangers teleported into their Zords, in the cockpits there were a control panel, with two orbs on them, in a small room glowing in their color. "Let's do it!" Tyrone shouted.

The Griffin Zord stood on its back legs and the front legs folded into the front. The head of the Zord bend forward and the head of the Megazord popped up. The Siren Zord's wings detached as well as the Mermaid Zord's tail fin detached and the heads folded into the body and hands took their place and attached to the side of the Griffin Zord to form arms. The tail fin folded in half and the wing attached to look like a helmet and went on the head of the Megazord.

The Megazord's cockpit was a large version of the Zord's cockpits with the three control panels where the Rangers stood at. "Mythic Megazord Power Up!"

Hair Terror was lashing her hair like a whip at the Megazord, but it got of the way and punched her. Then her hair started to wrap around the Megazord's arm. "Okay we should have seen that one coming," Maria said.

Hair Terror let her hair wrap around them Megazord then let energy zap the Megazord making sparks fly.

"We need to break free from her hair," April said.

"I got an idea," Tyrone said, "Activate Griffin Wings!"

The wings of the Griffin Zord opened up and the Megazord started to take flight lifting Hair Terror with them. The Megazord was flying around trying to shake loose of Hair Terror but she holding on tight.

"It's not working," Tyrone said, "We need a sword."

Out of nowhere a sword flew though the air and cut the hair. The Megazord caught the sword and landed on the ground. "Now let's finish this!" Tyrone shouted.

The Megazord held the sword above its head with both hands. Energy swirled around the sword of the colors of the Rangers, then slashed down and hit Hair Terror.

Hair Terror let out shriek as she fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

><p>The Evil Queen couldn't believe what happed, "How? How can humans poses this power?"<p>

Tronlex appeared in the mirror. "The Power Rangers are protectors of this world. They will fight though hell and cold. And when trouble come they'll summon their Zords," he explained.

"I don't care!" the Evil Queen shouted, "How do I destroy them!"

"Even I don't know how to stop these warriors. Right know you should return to your human forms, for the children you used had reappeared and people are curious at what happened," Tronlex said.

"Fine, but I will find a way to defeat these Power Rangers!" the Evil Queen said.

* * *

><p>Back at the library, the three Rangers returned to Enchantra. "Congratulation Rangers on you first victory against the Evil Queen," Enchantra said.<p>

"Thank you, Enchantra," Tyrone said.

Enchanra returned to her human form, "Just remember, you have to keep all this a secret from everyone," she said.

"Why?" April asked.

"It's a tradition of the Rangers," Enchantra said as she led them out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Tyrone was tackled by his friend, "Dude, did see what happened yesterday?" Ken asked.<p>

"I was at the library all day," Tyrone said, "What happened?"

"New York City finally has its own team of Power Rangers!" Ken shouted, "Finally a team that's not in California!"

"Actully," Tyrone and Ken turned to see April, "There is another team that's been fighting in Ohio for months."

"But still…" Ken said.

"Listen Ken, how about you share this excitement with our football team and I'll catch up," Tyrone said.

"Okay," Ken said as he walked off.

"By the way Tyrone, we forgot to choose a mythical creature to do for our project," April said.

"I know," Tyrone said, "We'll do it later."

A/N: here is the first chapter, I hope you'll enjoy this story that me and Keybladeauraofpie came up with. You can also submit ideas for monsters.


	3. Ch 2: As a Team

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 2: As a Team

At Jefferson High, classes were done for the day and Tyrone was putting his books into his locker. "Hi Tyrone." Tyrone turned to see April.

"Hey April, what's up?" Tyrone asked.

"Nothing much," April replied, "I was just thinking that since we are a team now we should get to know hang out and get to know one another."

"That sounds like good, but today I need to get a present for my 8 year old cousin," Tyrone said.

"That's perfect, we can hang out," April said, "We can go to that new store called 'Happily Ever After' opening up soon not that far from here."

"Okay, we can go there," Tyrone said as he pulled out a book bag.

"I'll be right back," April said as she walked over to Maria, "Hey Maria, want to come with me and Tyrone?"

"No," Maria simply replied.

"Come on, we should hang out to get to know each other better," April explained.

"No," Maria replied again.

"Come on…"

"Listen we may be a team, but I refuse to hang out with you guys," Maria said darkly before she walked off.

April walked back to Tyrone, "Well Maria isn't joining us," she said.

"I don't get what happened to her," Tyrone said, "She used to be kind and outgoing."

Before April can say something, she noticed a picture in Tyrone's locker that made her smile. "Shall we go?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Later at the new toy store, a large crowd, mostly children, was gathering outside. Miss Eve was out in front with a large pair of scissors in her hands. "Welcome everyone to the opening to our first store of Happily Ever After," she said with a smile, "Now come to a world of fantasy." Miss Eve cut the ribbon and the children were the first to run into the store with the parents following behind them.<p>

Miss Eve was walking to her limo passing all the news crew. "She has to have such a kind heart for making this toy store," Tyrone said as he and April walked into the store.

Miss Eve entered the limo where Athena was waiting for her. "That was very nice out there Your Majesty," she said, "No one will ever know what is really is going on."

"Right now I want to get away from these screaming kids," the Evil Queen said, "Once we are back in my throne room, we'll find the brat who that got the toy I baited in there."

Inside the store, it was chaotic as children were running around the store picking up and checking out each new toy. "How are we going to find anything in this chaos?" Tyrone asked.

"Just think of what your cousin likes," April said.

"Well I know that he likes dinosaurs and anything that deals with space," Tyrone explained. The two teens wondered around the toy store avoiding the screaming kid and Tyrone then noticed something, it was a combo play set that had a space station set and dinosaur set. "Now this is perfect," he said.

"I'm sure you little cousin will love it," April said.

Tyrone and April went to the cash register and paid for it. "We can go to my house," April said, "We got plenty of wrapping paper."

* * *

><p>At the Happily Ever After Corporation, the Evil Queen and Athena arrived back at the main office where Pluto was waiting. "I see that you finally got that store opened," he said<p>

"With that store we will be able to create as much monsters as we need," the Evil Queen said as she, Athena, and Pluto gathered around the crystal ball with their hands on it. "Evil spirits rise up and bring me my throne room!"

The room started to transform into the Evil Queen's throne room and the villains were in their true forms.

"Tronlex! Show me where the toy that has the spell that I planted on it!" the Evil Queen demanded.

"Yes your majesty," Tronlex replied as he showed Tyrone and April with the wrapped up gift.

"Perfect," the Evil Queen said.

* * *

><p>Tyrone and April arrived at the apartment of Tyrone's aunt. The door opened and the two were greeted by Tyrone's aunt, "Tyrone, it's great to see you again." Then she noticed April, "And who is this?"<p>

"Hi I'm April, I'm Tyrone's friend," April introduce herself.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home," Tyrone's aunt said.

"Thanks Aunt Jennie," Tyrone said as they walked into the apartment, "So where is the birthday boy?"

"Tyrone!" a boy's voice shouted as Tyrone's little cousin ran from another room to him.

"Hey Kyle," Tyrone said, "How is my little buddy doing?"

"I'm doing great! You have to see all the cool things that I got!" Soon Kyle noticed April, "Who's that? Your new girlfriend?"

"No, she's is just a friend," Tyrone said over April's giggling.

"So you still have a crush on that Orange Ranger?" Kyle said.

"I…um…" Tyrone tried to say.

"Oh stop teasing you cousin or you won't get the present he got you," Jennie said.

"A present! Can I open it!" Kyle said with excitement.

"Of course, it is yours," Tyrone said.

Kyle took the present and tore the wrapping paper off as fast as he could. "Wow! A dinosaur and space play sets! Thanks Tyrone!" he said.

"You're welcome little buddy," Tyrone said.

"Kyle, how 'bout you take your present back into your with your friends and soon we'll have some cake," Jennie suggested.

"Okay?" Kyle said, "Want to come Tyrone?"

"I'll join you guys later," Tyrone replied.

Kyle walked back into his and April smiled at Tyrone, "So what's this about a crush on the Orange Ranger?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Evil Queen's throne room, they watched as Kyle took the play sets into his room were some of his friends are. "Now let's show these kids a good time," the Evil Queen said as she waved her arm.<p>

* * *

><p>In Kyle's room, pages started to appear and spin around the children. One by one the children started to disappear until Kyle was the last one. Then the space ship and T-Rex in the play set came to life and ran towards Kyle. They glowed and fused with Kyle and he disappeared from the room.<p>

Outside in the streets, a small group of Page Turners appeared along with a large lizard with mechanical space armor. "Space Lizard is here to destroy you all!"

Back in the apartment, Tyrone entered the room," Hey Kyle, time for… Kyle?" Tyrone looked around the room. "Aunt Jennie, where is Kyle?"

"Shouldn't he be in his room," Jennie replied.

"He and his friends are not in here," Tyrone said.

"That's just crazy," Jennie said as she walk to the room.

Then Tyrone heard something beeping and he checked to see that it was his Morpher. "Hey if he not in here maybe me and April can look outside," he suggested.

"Alright, but try to make it quick," Jennie replied.

Tyrone led April out of the apartment and far from it. Tyrone took out his Morpher and answered, "What is it Enchantra?"

"Rangers, you need to come to the library," Enchantra answered.

"Okay, but we don't know how long it will take us to get there," Tyrone replied.

"I'm setting up a portal near you," Enchantra said, "Just head down the stairs."

Tyrone and April ran down the stairs and was teleport out of there.

* * *

><p>In the library's basement, the two Rangers arrived, "Rangers, the Evil Queen has launched another attack," Enchantra informed.<p>

"What is it now?" April asked.

The crystal ball showed the Space Lizard firing lasers from its wrist at cars as Page Turners were terrorizing the people. "Where does the Evil Queen get all these guys?" Tyrone asked.

"Who knows, but we need to stop this creep," April said.

"But if we are going to destroy this monster, we'll need Maria," Tyrone said.

"I've been trying to contact Maria for some time, but she is not answering," Enchantra said.

"Enchantra, keep trying to get in contact with Maria, we'll keep the monster at bay," Tyrone instructed as he and April pulled out their Morphers.

Tyrone and April pressed 1-2-3 on the Mythic Morpher and shouted, "Mythical Force Unleash!"

April was standing in the forest with a white aura, the mermaid floated in front of her and April touched the mermaid and in her Power Suit. She stood with her legs together and her hands on her heart and shouted, "Flowing past the sea, White Mythic Ranger!"

Tyrone was in a forest that had a red aura; a griffon landed in front of him and touched the griffon and in a red glow he was in his Power Suit. He stood with his legs spread a part with his left arm aim straight in front of him with a fist and placing two fingers on his forehead with his right hand and shouted, "Cutting through the sky, Red Mythic Ranger!"

* * *

><p>Maria was laying in her bed reading a book with headphones on and the music at full blast making her unaware of her Morpher going off.<p>

* * *

><p>The two morphed Rangers arrived to confront the new monster. "Okay lizard breathe it time to put you down!" Tyrone shouted.<p>

"Ah, the Power Rangers," Space Lizard said, "My Queen will be happy when are out of the way."

"The Evil Queen will never have her way!" April said.

"We'll see about that," Space Lizard said, "Get them."

The Page Turners charged towards the Rangers, who got ready to fight.

Tyrone blocked a kick of a Page Turner and tossed it to the ground. Another came at him and Tyrone punched it in the face.

April dodged an attack and kicked the Page Turner. Another Page Turner jumped into the air and tried to attack April. But she grabbed caught it and tossed it to another Page Turner.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," Space Lizard said as it fired lasers from its wrist hitting the Rangers.

As Tyrone was getting back up, the Space Lizard charged at him and knocked him back down.

* * *

><p>Maria was still in her room, still listening to her music and the Morpher was still going off. Then Enchantra appeared in her room and removed the headphones, surprising Maria.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maria shouted.

"Maria, I've been trying to contact you," Enchantra said, "The other Rangers need your help."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Maria replied.

"This is inappropriate behavior, the three of you have to work as a team," Enchantra said.

"Don't worry I'm going right now," Maria said as she grabbed her Morpher.

"Before you go, the three of you can combine your weapons to create the Mythic Claymore," Enchantra told.

"Okay," Maria said as she pressed 1-2-3, "Mythical Force Unleash!"

Maria was in a forest that had a yellow aura; a siren hovered in front of her and Maria touched the siren and in a yellow glow she was in her Power Suit. She had her legs spread apart and her left arm was her side, her right arm was 40 degrees angle from the elbow and shouted "Carrying the sounds of life, Yellow Mythic Ranger!"

Maria arrived at the battle, kicking the Space Lizard away. "Another Ranger!" it shouted.

"Yep I'm here and we are ready to get rid of you creeps!" Maria said.

"Siren Scream!" Maria used her speed to slam her Sai together creating a sonic boom the destroyed the Page Turners, leaving behind torn pages behind.

"Sorry for being late," Maria said.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tyrone said, "You just made it up by destroying the Page Turners."

"You may have destroyed the Page Turners, but you can never stop me!" Space Lizard shouted.

"Guys we can combine our weapons to create the Mythic Claymore," Maria told them.

"The let's do it!" Tyrone said.

April folded the Mythic Trident in half and folded the two outer prongs to the side, Maria placed her Mythic Sai on the side prongs that were folded to the side, then Tyrone place his Mythic Sword on the trident.

Tyrone was holding the Mythic Claymore while April and Maria were placing their hands on Tyrone's shoulders, channeling their energy into him and Tyrone was channeling the energy in the claymore, making it glow.

"Your sword is no match for me!" Space Lizard said as it charged at the Rangers.

"Mythos Swing!" the Rangers shouted as Tyrone swung the claymore making the energy extend, hitting Space Lizard. Where the energy of the claymore hit on Space Lizard started to glow be it explode.

* * *

><p>The Evil Queen, Athena, and Pluto watch as Space Lizard was destroyed. "Those Rangers are full of surprises," Pluto said.<p>

"So am I," The Evil Queen said as she turned to the page that had a picture of Space Lizard, "Monster of evil, Monster of strife. The story's not over so get up and fight!" The Evil Queen tore out the page and made it glow and tossed into the mirror.

Back at the streets where the Space Lizard was destroyed, paper started to fly around and form a cyclone that kept getting bigger until it formed a giant Space Lizard.

The Rangers pulled out their Morphers and pressed 7-4-5, "Mythic Zords Descend!" Three orbs in the Rangers flew into the air, red and yellow went straight into the sky and the white went into the river. In the sky a red robotic griffin along with a yellow robotic siren, with wings on its back, and in the river a white robotic mermaid splashed out.

The Rangers teleported into their Zords.

The Griffin Zord stood on its back legs and the front legs folded into the front. The head of the Zord bend forward and the head of the Megazord popped up. The Siren Zord's wings detached as well as the Mermaid Zord's tail fin detached and the heads folded into the body and hands took their place and attached to the side of the Griffin Zord to form arms. The tail fin folded in half and the wing attached to look like a helmet and went on the head of the Megazord.

"Mythic Megazord Power Up!"

"Watch as I take you Rangers out in the air," Space Lizard said as rockets came out of his back and started to fly.

"We'll meet you in the sky," Tyrone said as the Megazord's wings opened up and took flight as well.

"You're going down!" Space Lizard shouted as it opened its chest and two missiles fired at the Megazord. The Megazord punched one of the missiles making it fly up, but the other missile hit the Megazord.

Space Lizard took this chance to kick the Megazord than open its mouth and breathed fire at the Megazord.

"We need help!" April shouted.

Then the Megzord's sword flew though the air and hit Space Lizard, and then it landed in the Megazord's hand.

"Now we'll finish this," Tyrone said as the Megazord flew higher in the sky. Energy swirled on the sword in the three Rangers' colors before the Megazord flew towards Space Lizard at full speed.

The Megazord slashed its sword as it passed by the Space Lizard, cutting the monster in half before it exploded.

* * *

><p>"NO! They can't win again!" the Evil Queen shouted.<p>

"Tronlex can you show us the identities of these Power Rangers?" Athena asked.

"The Rangers have a power magic spell to protect their identities," Tronlex replied, "But I do know that the Red Ranger's family was connected by blood of your freedom."

"So we should just figure out who the Rangers are and destroy them when they in their weaker state," Pluto explained.

"Very well," the Evil Queen said, "Pluto I'm leaving you in charge of finding the Rangers true identity."

"I will not fail you, Your Majesty," Pluto replied.

* * *

><p>At the library's basement, Enchantra was talking to Maria. "Maria, what you did today was irresponsible," she said, "As a Ranger now, you need to be on guard at all times and be prepare to morph when you are needed."<p>

"I'm sorry Enchantra," Maria apologized.

"We were lucky this time, next time be prepared because to defeat the Finales is to work as a team," Enchantra explained.

"I will," Maria replied.

"Right now you Rangers are dismissed," Enchantra said before she disappeared.

Before they can do anything, Tyrone's cell phone started to ring, he exited the room to answer the phone.

"Maria, I'm sorry that I was trying to force you to hang out with us, I just get worried and try to help people. And I know you weren't always like this, but if it too painful to talk about right now but I'll be here if you want to talk about it," April explained.

"Don't worry about it," Maria replied.

Tyrone reentered the room, "Well Aunt Jennie found Kyle and his friends," he said.

"Where were they?" April asked.

"Kyle claims that he was in his room the whole time," Tyrone answered, "Now he wants me come go back."

"Well I think I'm going to head home and relax," April said, "Oh yeah Tyrone, we are not done discussing your crush on the Orange Ranger."

"I don't have a crush on her!" Tyrone shouted which made April giggled.

A/N: Sorry for wait but her is the new chapter of this story.


	4. Ch 3: Voodoo Trouble

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 3: Voodoo Trouble

At Jefferson High, it was Career day and the students were in the gym where there were booths for different types of career choices.

The three Rangers were amongst the crowd checking out the booths. "Check out what they gave us this year," Tyrone said.

"They can't beat the career that we got," Maria said.

"Amen," Tyrone said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to check something out," April said as she went and disappeared in the crowd. April looked around and saw booth for Junior Lifeguard, as she walked she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

April look to see a blond short hair girl who was about her height, in the same school uniform as her, but her tie was purple. "Don't worry about," she said, "I'm Zoe Cartell."

"I'm April Ming," April introduced herself, "Aren't you the girl who does those great photos for the yearbook?"

"That's me, though people don't like it when people I take their pictures when they didn't get ready, but I think it's much better that way," Zoe replied.

"I feel the same way," April said.

Elsewhere Tyrone and Maria walked past two boys, one was a Latino with a tanned skin and black hair. The other boy was slightly taller than the other, he had short red hair, and he was playing with a DS. They were in the same uniform as Tyrone, the black hair boy's tie was black and the red head boy had an orange tie.

"Why are you guys no checking out the booths?" Tyrone asked.

The black hair boy looked up to see Tyrone and said, "I'm not interested in any of these. I'm planning on joining the Air Force."

"And I don't know what to do with my life," the other boy said not looking up from his DS.

"Before I forget to, I'm Antonio DeBlanc," Antonio introduced himself. Then waited for his friend to introduce himself, but his friend was still focusing on the game. "And this blundering fool is Arnold Newman."

"I resent that," Arnold said as he turned off the DS and placed it in his book bag making Antonio chuckle a little bit.

"Well I'm Maria and this is Tyrone," Maria said, "So any reason why you want to join the Air Force?"

"Just want to follow my father's footsteps," Antonio replied.

Before anyone can say anything else, the school bell rang out, telling the students to return to class.

"Well I hope we run into each other again," Antonio said as the students started to leave.

* * *

><p>At the Happily Ever After Corp, Athena got off the elevator with three cups of coffee in her hand and entered the Evil Queen's office. Inside she saw that Pluto was already in their waiting for her. "What kept you?" Pluto asked.<p>

"Well I thought I could pick up some coffee for us," Athena replied.

"We don't need coffee, we need to find a way to destroy the Power Rangers," the Evil Queen said.

The Evil Queen, Athena, and Pluto gathered around the crystal ball with their hands on it. "Evil spirits rise up and bring me my throne room!"

The room started to transform into the Evil Queen's throne room and the villains were in their true forms.

"Tronlex, what Finale should be used against the Rangers?" the Evil Queen asked.

Tronlex appeared in the mirror, "The Rangers can make any Finale a failure, but the best Finale to use is the Voodoo Doctor."

"An excellent Finale," the Evil Queen said, "Where is the toy that has the spell?"

Tronlex disappeared and now showed an image off the toy store where a voodoo and doctor play set. "Great it's still in the toy store," Athena said, "So we just wait until a kid buys it."

"Well since we are waiting I want to introduce an idea that I have," Pluto said as he pulled out a torn piece of paper and laid it on the table. On it was three warriors in different color. One was magenta with an axe and a unicorn next to him. Another was violet and she had a shield and was with a gorgon. And the last one was gold with claws and he was with a harpy. "I found this in a one of my files and it seems to come from the very tome 'The Quest.' It might take me awhile to do it, but I can use this to create Dark Rangers."

"That's perfect, we can destroy them with our team of Rangers," the Evil Queen said, "How long will it take to create them?"

"I don't know properly a week or two at the most," Pluto replied as he left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Later that day after school, the three Rangers were walking out of the school. "So do did you guys decide on what you want to do?" April asked.<p>

"I don't know, there was nothing interesting to me in there," Tyrone replied.

"Same here," Maria added.

"But I'm sure you can find something, you are on the football team," April said.

"Well that's just a hobby," Tyrone said, "Come on let's get to the library."

"Sorry, but I promise my sister, January, that I'll take her to the toy store to so she can buy a toy. Then the first meeting of the Junior Lifeguards starts later."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow," Tyrone said.

"Seeya," April said as she walked towards her sister's school.

* * *

><p>Back at the Evil Queens throne room, Tronlex appeared back in the mirror. "Your Majesty, someone had touched the toy that has Voodoo Doctor's spell."<p>

"Show me," the Evil Queen said.

The mirror showed April with her 10 year old sister, January, who was holding the set. "Are you sure you want that?" April asked.

"Yep," January replied.

"Alright, you have weird taste," April said with a chuckle.

"Perfect, once the girl is alone we can make her into the Voodoo Doctor," the Evil Queen said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Outside of the store, April and January were heading to a bus stop when they were pulled into an ally. "Give me your money!" a young man with a knife shouted.<p>

"What?" April said.

"I said give me your money!" the man shouted.

"We don't have any," April denied.

"Liar! Then how the hell were you able to buy that!" the man said pointing to January's play set.

"Just let us," April pleaded.

"You are not going anywhere until I get something," the man said as he approached April who put January behind her.

"Leave them alone!" They turned to see another young man in a black leather jacket and dirty jeans and he had a full head motorbike helmet, with the visor down, on as well. And from his voice he must be around April's age.

"This does not concern you," the man said.

"You think I'll just ignore something like this?" the young man said.

"Fine then I'll get what I want from you!" the man said as he charged at the younger one with the knife out in front.

The young man didn't hesitate as he grabbed the older one's arm, twisting it until he dropped the knife and tossed the older man to the ground. "Now leave before I call the cops," the young man said.

The older man didn't say anything else as he ran off. "Thank for the help," April said.

"No problem," the young man said as he started to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" April asked.

"I don't tell when I first meet someone," the young man said as he got on a motorcycle and drove off,

* * *

><p>Later April and January got off the bus in front of the apartment building. "Are you sure you going to be okay?" April asked her sister.<p>

"Don't worry our apartment is right there," January said pointing to the building.

"April pulled out her apartment key and gave it to January, "Well just head inside and tell everyone that I'll be home later."

"Okay," January replied as she ran into the building and April started her way to the pool where the Junior Lifeguards were going to meet.

In the stair case, January was on her way to the apartment. Then pages appeared around her and spin around her until she disappeared.

Outside in the streets, a woman was in a outfit that was cross between and tribal dress and a doctor's lab coat, she had a staff that had skull on top, and she was wearing a large tribal mask and shoulder pads. "Did someone call for a Voodoo Doctor?"

People started to scream as they ran away. "Not now," April said as she ducked in between two buildings and pulled out her Morpher. She pressed 1-2-3 on the Mythic Morpher and shouted, "Mythical Force Unleash!"

April was standing in the forest with a white aura, the mermaid floated in front of her and April touched the mermaid and in her Power Suit. She stood with her legs together and her hands on her heart and shouted, "Flowing past the sea, White Mythic Ranger!"

April appeared in front of the monster with her trident. "Okay you monster, time to send you back!"

"Ah, the White Ranger we meet," Voodoo Doctor said, "To bad that I have to destroy you."

"You can't stop me," April said.

"Oh yes I can," Voodoo Doctor said as she pulled out pins and tossed them at April hitting several spots on her body.

"Ha! Didn't feel a thing!" April said.

Then April's body stopped moving and her arm moved without her thinking about it.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"As a doctor I know the right place to hit the nervous system and with voodoo I can control your body," Voodoo Doctor explained.

* * *

><p>At the library, Tyrone and Maria rushed into the basement to see Enchantra waiting for them. "Rangers, April is in trouble," she said as she led the two Rangers to where the crystal ball was at showing April standing in one spot with Voodoo Doctor nearby.<p>

"What's wrong with April, why is she standing there?" Maria asked.

"It's Voodoo Doctor's magic that paralyzed her," Enchantra said.

"How do we break it?" Tyrone asked.

"I don't know," Enchantra replied, "But April needs your help."

"Okay we'll handle this Finale as you try to find a way to break its spell," Tyrone said as he and Maria pulled out there Mythic Morphers.

They pressed 1-2-3 on the Mythic Morpher and shouted, "Mythical Force Unleash!"

Maria was in a forest that had a yellow aura; a siren hovered in front of her and Maria touched the siren and in a yellow glow she was in her Power Suit. She had her legs spread apart and her left arm was her side, her right arm was 40 degrees angle from the elbow and shouted "Carrying the sounds of life, Yellow Mythic Ranger!"

Tyrone was in a forest that had a red aura; a griffon landed in front of him and touched the griffon and in a red glow he was in his Power Suit. He stood with his legs spread a part with his left arm aim straight in front of him with a fist and placing two fingers on his forehead with his right hand and shouted, "Cutting through the sky, Red Mythic Ranger!"

The two Rangers arrived with their weapons ready. "Ah, finally the rest of the team is here," Voodoo Doctor said.

"I don't know what you're, but release April!" Tyrone demanded.

"I have a better idea, White Ranger attack!" Voodoo Doctor said as April charge at the other two Rangers with her weapon pointing at them.

Tyrone deflected the trident, "April, what are you doing?" Tyrone shouted.

"I don't know! I'm not doing it!" April replied as she swung her trident hitting Tyrone.

"April you have to try," Maria said as she clashed her Sai with April's trident.

"I'm trying," April said as she and Maria started to turn.

"Your turn Yellow Ranger!" Voodoo Doctor shouted as she tossed pins at Maria and it hitting her in multiple spots.

"I can't move," Maria said as she and April turned to Tyrone.

Tyrone was backing away from his friends not sure of what to do. 'Think Tyrone, there has to be a way to stop them without hurting them.' Then he looked at Voodoo Doctor, 'Hope this works."

Tyrone jumped high in the air, "Griffin Strike!" Tyrone dove down with his sword in front and hit Voodoo Doctor, knocking her down and the other two Rangers dropped to the ground. "Maria, April!" Tyrone ran to them, "Are you okay?"

"Where are okay," April replied.

Then Tyrone couldn't move his limbs. "Now you Rangers will serve the Evil Queen and help her take over the world!" Voodoo Doctor said.

Then they started to hear something coming, Voodoo Doctor looked around to see someone a motorcycle driving right at her. The person did a wheelie and hitting her in the chest knocking her down.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Voodoo Doctor asked.

"People may run from monsters like you, but I would do anything to help the Rangers," the cyclist answered and April recognized the voice.

"Guys, we need to find a way to break the spell that this monster," Tyrone whispered.

April looked and saw the pins in Tyrone, "The pins! If we remove the pins then it might break the spell."

"Let's try," Maria said as the Rangers started to remove the pins until they were all out.

"Now I'll show why you should never get in the way of the Evil Queen," Voodoo Doctor said as she pointed her staff at the young man, but the Ranger got in between them with their weapons combined to form the Mythic Claymore.

Voodoo Doctor tried to control them but nothing happened.

"Looks like we're free from your spell," Tyrone said as the Claymore started to glow.

"Mythos Swing!" the Rangers shouted as Tyrone swung the claymore making the energy extend, hitting Voodoo Doctor. Where the energy of the claymore hit on Voodoo Doctor started to glow before she explode.

"That was something." The Rangers turned to see the young man.

"And what you did was reckless," Tyrone stated.

* * *

><p>"No! The Rangers were under my control!" the Evil Queen shouted.<p>

"Even I didn't see that a follower of the Power Rangers would come to help them.

The Evil Queen turned to the page that had a picture of Voodoo Doctor, "Monster of evil, Monster of strife. The story's not over so get up and fight!" The Evil Queen tore out the page and made it glow and tossed into the mirror.

Back at the streets where the Voodoo Doctor was destroyed, paper started to fly around and form a cyclone that kept getting bigger until it formed a giant Voodoo Doctor.

The Rangers pulled out their Morphers and pressed 7-4-5, "Mythic Zords Descend!" Three orbs in the Rangers flew into the air, red and yellow went straight into the sky and the white went into the river. In the sky a red robotic griffin along with a yellow robotic siren, with wings on its back, and in the river a white robotic mermaid splashed out.

The Rangers teleported into their Zords.

The Griffin Zord stood on its back legs and the front legs folded into the front. The head of the Zord bend forward and the head of the Megazord popped up. The Siren Zord's wings detached as well as the Mermaid Zord's tail fin detached and the heads folded into the body and hands took their place and attached to the side of the Griffin Zord to form arms. The tail fin folded in half and the wing attached to look like a helmet and went on the head of the Megazord.

"Mythic Megazord Power Up!"

"You Rangers will not stop me this time!" Voodoo Doctor shouted as she pulled out a charm that looks like a face and started to sway it in the air. The mouth of the charm opened and shadows came out and latch on to the Megazord.

Voodoo Doctor then started to attack with her staff. "We can't move," "Maria said, "We need to find a way to break free."

"I got an idea," Tyrone said as the Megazord's wings opened up and started flapping. Voodoo Doctor saw this and only laughed, but she didn't noticed what looked like feathers near the wings and with one more flap, the feathers flew towards the monster, knocking the charm out of her hands making the shadows disappear.

The Megazord pulled out its sword and started to attack Voodoo Doctor. She pointed her staff at the Megazord and lasers fired and hit it square on.

The Megazord raise its sword and slashed it down destroying the staff. "No not my staff!"

The Megazord held the sword above its head with both hands. Energy swirled around the sword of the colors of the Rangers, then slashed down and hit Voodoo Doctor.

"This can't happen!" Voodoo Doctor shouted as she fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

><p>"This is getting annoying!" the Evil Queen said.<p>

"What do you expect?" Athena asked, "I check though history and saw when Rangers are around, villains plans are always foiled."

"But I swear that I'll be the one to break the cycle," the Evil Queen said with confidence.

* * *

><p>Next day at school the students were on their way in before the warning bell. April was walking until she saw someone familiar; it was the same young man from yesterday. She walked over to him, "You're the guy you save my sister and I yesterday," she said<p>

The young man smiled and said, "You're right," he said as he took off his helmet and April saw that he was around her age, he had long black hair with blonde highlights and he had green eyes.

"So will you tell me your name now?" April asked.

"I'm Logan," he replied, "I just came by to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, my name is April," she said, "Shouldn't you be in school though?"

"No I dropped out," Logan said.

"Why?"

"Sorry, but that's something I don't discuss freely," Logan said as he placed his helmet back on, "See you around." Then Logan drove off and faded into the traffic of New York City.

April was walking to the entrance to the school where Tyrone and Maria was waiting for her. "Who was that?" Tyrone asked.

"Logan," April replied, "He was the one who helped us yesterday."

"We recognized him," Maria stated as the Rangers walked into the school where the gossip on the Rangers were on the high, mostly on wondering who they are.

"What do you know they want to figure out who the Rangers are," Tyron said.

"Well it's mostly because they want to say that they know who the Rangers are to be popular," April explained, "Oh yeah, would you believe January said that she missed the fight the Rangers had yesterday."

A/N: I hope the wait was worth it, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
